habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Warrior Multi-Class or Brutal Smash (any class)
Subject Warrior Multi-Class or Brutal Smash (any class)- Updated 2018-Apr-28 Background Except for Blessing, it is possible to simulate every class ability in Habitica. This article will allow you to simulate Brutal Smash so you can be a multi-class Warrior. For multi-class Rogue see Guide by Gryphonknight(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Multi-Class_Guide_by_Gryphonknight) How to create a re-usable Brutal Smash To-Do. Create a To-Do with the title Brutal Smash, Add a checklist with 5 items (this will count as a total of 6 tasks), DO NOT tick off the main box of the To-Do, Tick off all the boxes for the 5 items on the checklist. How to use your re-usable Brutal Smash To-Do ( UPDATED 2018-APR). Write down your current mana, subtract 10 mana, this is your Total After Brutal ( TAB ). Tick off the To-Do’s main box (marking the To-Do as finished), Change your To-Do filter from ( Active ) to ( Done ), Remove the tick from the main box of the To-Do (marking the To-Do as not finished). Using Fix character value, change your mana to your TAB value. http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Fix_Character_Values, How does this work? ( UPDATED 2018-APR ) Unchecking a completed To-Do (or Daily) will deduct the same amount of GP and XP that you gained when you completed the To-Do (or Daily). The mana is taken care of by recording your TAB value and using Fix character values. http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Checklist#Resetting_Checklist_To-Dos, However, any item drop you received (food, hatching potion, egg), and any damage you do to a boss, by checking off the task, is not undone (this is intended behavior), http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Dailies#Unchecking_a_Daily, If you don’t want the drops you get from using your Brutal Smash, simply sell them in the market. Note: This can cause you to gain a level, and then lose the XP, giving you a negative XP. Habitica does not take away a level unless you die, so you are temporarily a level higher than you should be, until your XP becomes positive again. Tip, I use the recycle emoji ( :recycle: ) in the name so I can easily find the task when using the To-Do Done filter. Example “Brutal Smash :recycle:” Damage slowly increases Since you are using a To-Do, the Brutal Smash damage will start off much lower than a Warrior’s Brutal Smash. It still does damage every time you use it, just not as much as the Brutal Smash ability it is mimicking. By re-using the same To-Do, every day it gets more red, and does more damage. It will take about one month before the To-Do reaches it’s maximum effective value (-47.27 for the curious) and thus maximum Brutal Smash damage. Just to clarify, there is no reason to get rid of it after 30 days. One of my Brutal Smash To-Dos is now 13 months old. The value keeps going down, getting more red, but the damage is capped at the maximum effective value. Creating a 20 mana re-usable Brutal Smash To-Do. ( UPDATED 2018-APR) This is the same as the 10 mana one above, but add a checklist with 11 items (this will count as a total of 12 tasks). Tip: for checklists larger than 5, I include the mana cost in the To-Do's title. Example: Brutal Smash ( 20 mana ). NOTE: If you want an even larger checklist, remember that the mana cost is X items on check list + 1 divided by 6 times 10. So 99 items on a checklist would be ( ( 99 + 1 ) / 6 ) * 10 = 167 mana. Since you are using a 5 step process to simulate a Warrior's single button click, having a 20 mana Brutal Smash To-Do can speed up the process if you are doing multiple Brutal smashes. For your Total After Brutal ( TAB ) just remember to subtract the correct amount of mana for all the re-usable Brutal Smash To-Do that were used. All 10 mana, all 20 mana, all X mana Brutal Smashes. One player is using a 167 mana one. Personally I have two 10 mana, and one 20 mana Brutal Smash To-Dos since I regenerate 40 mana per Cron. It is easy for me to do 10- 40 mana worth of Brutal Smash. Critical Hits & re-usable Brutal Smash To-Do ( UPDATED 2018-APR ) If you score a critical hit with a re-usable Brutal Smash To-Do, you will do a large amount of extra XP and gold (+50% or more). But the Habitica app will only remove the regular XP and gold. This will leave you with 50%, or more, of the XP and gold. Personally, I just don’t worry about the extra XP and gold since critical hits are so rare. If you want to take the extra time and effort, you can write down your level, XP and gold before using your re-usable Brutal Smash To-Do, and manually reset your level, XP and gold to the correct values when set your mana to the correct value ( see TAB above ). Critical Hits & 20+ mana Brutal Smashes ( UPDATED 2018-APR ) For high STR, high level characters ( for example Level 100 with all legendary equipment ), a critical hit will do an *insane* amount of extra damage. If you are using a 20+ mana Brutal Smash, you will sometimes One Shot One Kill the quest boss. If this bothers you, or your party, only use 10 mana Brutal Smashes to reduce the increase damage from a single, lucky, critical hit. Additional reading http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Checklist#To-Dos http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Checklist#Resetting_Checklist_To-Dos http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Sample_Custom_Rewards#Wishing_Well http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Task_Value#Ways_Task_Value_is_Affected http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/To-Dos#Uncompleted_To-Dos Skipping ahead to maximum damage I have not tried this, but for people who don’t want to wait a month for maximum damage (extreme caution is required): http://oldgods.net/habitica/task_adjustor.html Role Playing Options for becoming a multi-class warrior (Hard, Hardcore and Ultracore) >> Hard Multi-Class Instead of just adding a re-usable Brutal Smash To-Do at level 1, some users enjoy roleplaying it. For hard multi-class, a user just plays as a warrior until they have gathered all the basic gear for warrior and unlock the Ultimate Gear achievement for Warrior, http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Equipment#Achievements They then decide to switch to another class by spending 3 gems. >> Hardcore Multi-Class This is the same as hard multi-class, except the user decides to use the Orb of Rebirth http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Orb_of_Rebirth instead of spending 3 gems. >>Ultracore Multi-Class Ultracore multi-class is the same as hardcore, but the user decides to get to level 100 before using the Orb of Rebirth. Category:The Mage's Tower